Sonic X Alternate Ending
by Healmaster0927
Summary: Tails is trying to get Cosmo back, but how far will he go to do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to a new Fan Fiction! YAY! Also this is going to be a full story, I know I said it would be a one-shot, but I lied! Also I hated the ending to Sonic X so I'm going to be rewriting it! One final thing, this will not be replacing Death of Tails, I will be alternating chapters for the two! Let's start this story!**

**Chapter 1: To fix the Future, you must right the Past.**

**Location: Mystic Ruins**

**Time 11:57**

**1 Month before the Ending of Sonic X**

Silver lay on the ground injured beyond the point of standing, even to the point that he couldn't use his physic powers. He was surrounded by several of Eggman's robots.

"_This is it," he thought "I'm going to die."_

Silver closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. But it never came. He heard lasers firing but didn't feel any pain.

"AHHHHHH!" Silver then heard a scream.

Silver looked up and saw Tails clutching his right arm with his left. In his right arm, Tails held a laser gun and was shooting the robots.

"Tails?!" Silver asked, "Aren't you with Sonic?"

"Nope," Tails replied. "He went alone"

Soon all the robots were then destroyed Tails then walked over to Silver.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine now."

Silver then noticed blood coming from Tails' right arm, staining his gloves a light shade of red.

"Are you alright?" Silver asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine," Tails replied. "But those dang robots shot my right arm, it only skinned it though. I'll be fine, let's get you back.

"Ok."

Tails then helped Silver up and let Silver lean on his left arm.

"Tails," Silver began.

"Yes?"

"If there is anything you want that I can give you, just come ask me."

"Ok."

**Location: Tails' house.**

**Time: 15:37 EST**

**6 Months after the events of Sonic X**

"Tails," Sonic began. "You need to let her go."

"I can't!" Tails screamed though tears. "I-I-I-I loved her Sonic!"

"I know, but you need to know she's in a better place."

"I want her to be with me! You don't understand, I KILLED her Sonic, it's all my fault!"

Tails then remembered a thing Silver told him a few months ago.

"_If there is anything you want that I can give you, just come ask me."_

Tails then stood up and ran out the door towards Silver's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to Sonic X Alt. Ending Chapter 2! As you all know I have another Fan Fiction that is Death of Tails. If you want to read it, the link is on my author page! Let's start!**

**Chapter 2: A Twist of Fate**

**Sonic's POV:**

I saw Tails just stand up and leave.

"_Crap!" I thought, "He's going to kill himself!"_

"Tails stop!" I screamed.

But he wouldn't listen. Tails walked out the door, I followed but far behind so he didn't notice me.

**Tails' POV:**

I left the house but I didn't see Sonic follow me.

"_Good," I thought. "Now he won't notice."_

After running for about 20 minutes, I arrived at Silver's house and knocked.

**Sonic's POV:**

"_Phew!" I thought to myself, "He's only going to Silver's house."_

I was a bit suspicious though.

"_Why is he going there?" _I asked myself.

**Tails' POV:**

Silver answered the door.

"Tails!" He exclaimed, "Come in!"

I entered the house and sat down.

"Silver," I began. "We need to talk."

"I know," He replied. "You're here about that favor 7 months ago, right?"

"Yep."

"What do you want then?"

"I want you to come back in time with me."

"How far back?"

"6 months."

"This is about your girl isn't it?" Silver asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Ok." Replied Silver "What's your plan?"

"I'll tell you there."

"Ok then!" Silver stated in an excited tone. "Let's go!"

Silver then snapped his fingers and we were enveloped by a bright green light.

**Sonic's POV:**

I saw Tails talking to Silver for a minute, then Silver snapped his fingers and they both vanished.

"Dang time travel!" I exclaimed.

Then I thought of something.

"_Tails is going back in time to save Cosmo!"_

**Tails' POV:**

We arrived on the deck of the Blue Typhoon I was inserted into my old body, while Silver appeared next to me.

"What now?" He asked.

"I need you to fly out and neutralize that," I replied pointing to the Planet Egg.

"Ok!" Silver replied.

Right before he flew out I told him, "Don't stop, no matter what you see!"

Silver then was gone.

I ran to the room with the Chaos Emeralds and grabbed them then I went to the Master Emerald and repeated the ancient incantation.

"_**Chaos Emeralds, gems of Miracles. Master Emerald, Master of the 7 Emeralds. I request your power be placed into your servants."**_

Suddenly the 7 Emeralds and the Master Emerald began to glow as the Chaos Emeralds turned into Super Emeralds!

I quickly jumped into the circle of Emeralds; suddenly I felt a great power running though my body. My fur turned golden, eyes a lighter shade of blue. I was in my Super Form!

Quickly ran to the inside of the Sonic Drive Cannon and punched in some number that set it to fire in 5 seconds.

**Chris' POV:**

"Everyone ready?" I asked to the group of heroes standing in front of me.

"Yah!" They replied

Chris then looked around and saw Tails was missing.

"Where's Tails?" He asked

Everyone then looked around and no one found him

"Well then," Chris started. "We will end this fight-"

But he never got to finish his sentence because a large ball of golden energy was shot from the power cannon, towards the Planet Egg.

"COMPUTER!" Chris Exclaimed "SCAN OBJECT!"

*/Scanning…/*

*/Object identified as Miles 'Tails' Prower/*

"WHAT?!" Chris Exclaimed as the Golden streak slammed into the Planet Egg, vaporizing it.

"TAILS!" Exclaimed Sonic as the entire area was vaporized, and the golden streak diminished.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, Christmas with family in Arizona. Anyways here is the story!**

**Chapter 3: A Ray of Hope**

"No…" Sonic muttered fighting back tears, "H-He can't be dead."

"Tails…" Cosmo spoke, "I never got to say…"

"I'm going out there!" Sonic stated.

He went to run out be was stopped by Chris.

"Sonic, there's no way Tails could have survived that explosion. I'm sorry."

Sonic refused to be leave it, "I'm still going out there!"

"Sonic," Chris began but he was cut off by his uncle.

"Sonic!" Uncle Chuck exclaimed, "Tails is still alive!"

"How would you know?" Sonic asked.

"I'm detecting two life signatures amidst the wreckage, one of them is fading though."

"Well then there's no time to waste!"

Sonic then ran out of the room and returned with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, which had a good amount of their energy spent.

The Emeralds then began to spin around Sonic and he transformed into Super Sonic, which then darted out of the ship and towards the wreckage.

**Tails' POV:**

"_Ow" _I thought _"That really hurt."_

Everything in Tails' body hurt, except strangely his right leg and both his tails.

Tails then saw a golden streak leave the Blue Typhoon and head towards the wreckage.

"_Super Sonic" _Tails thought.

Then everything went black.

S**onic's POV: **

I arrived at the wreckage to find Silver there using telekinesis to move the boulders away, I assumed he was looking for Tails to.

As we both moved/destroyed the rocks I saw Tails, but I barley recognized him.

His fur was tinted a sight red from blood and he had several burns on his body, I quickly grabbed him and began to fly back to The Blue Typhoon. I felt Tails' breathing begin to slow.

"_Stay with me Tails!" _I shouted at him in my mind.

I flew through the door of The Blue Typhoon and quickly grabbed Chris and Chuck as I powered down and ran towards the infirmary. Amy, Knuckles, and Cream followed.

I lay Tails on one of the beds while the other 5 began to grab medical supplies.

**Several Hours later…**

I sat outside of the infirmary with Amy, Knuckles, and Cream. Chuck and Chris were inside preforming scans of Tails to see how bad the injury was.

Chuck walked out, "I have some bad news." He spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is going to be the final chapter in Sonic X Alt. Ending, and then I will be writing Forgotten Memories, again. Let's finish this!**

"What is it?" Sonic asked with a frightened expression on his face.

Chuck took a deep breath before speaking, "Due to major injuries to his right arm and right leg, we are asking if we can amputate them."

Sonic just stared at him. _"No," He thought. "This can't be happening. Not to Tails, not to my little buddy. How should I answer this? If I say yes, Tails may never be able to run again, much less work on inventions. If I say no, Tails will be in pain the rest of his life and may hate me for it… no, you know what to say Sonic. Tails is a smart kid, he'll think of something."_

"Yes" Sonic finally spoke, "You can amputate them."

Chuck nodded, then turned around and re-entered the room.

"Sonic," Amy spoke. "Do you really think that is the best decision?"

"Yes, yes I do."

**2 Hours Later…**

"Sonic, Amy, Knuckles." Chris spoke, "You can come in."

The three then stood up and entered the room. Tails was asleep on the bed, but the first thing they noticed is that Tails' right arm was missing; they couldn't see his right leg.

"Is he awake?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but he's very weak, so go easy on him."

Sonic nodded and walked over to the side of Tails' bed, and gently started shaking him.

"Tails, little buddy, wake up."

Tails' eyes then slowly fluttered opened about half-way.

"Hey, Tails." Knuckles spoke, "How you feeling kid?"

"Alright I guess," Tails spoke.

"Tails," Amy spoke. "Why did you do that, you scared us."

"Because," Tails replied. "I didn't want to see you guys get hurt."

"Alright Tails," Sonic interuped. "We'll talk later, now get some rest."

"Thanks Sonic," Tails replied before drifting off to sleep.

**The End**

**Hey guys, I might do a sequel to this if you guys want me too, like an epilogue to this. If I'm going to do it, it will come after Forgotten Memories, remember I take requests for other stories. Bye for now!**


End file.
